Enemy NPCs
'Enemy NPCs' are non-playable characters that can be aggravated to attack nearby players after taking damage of any sort. They are commonly tied to Quests. List of Enemy NPCs |-|Earth= Notes * Unlike all other monster/animal-like NPCs, the yeti has a human head under its yeti overlay instead of a undersized generic head. This might be the creator's way of expressing his belief about the existance of yeti. |-|Namek= Notes * Burter moves faster than other NPCs. |-|Space= Notes * Prior to the 7/8/18 update, Gohan Blanco and El Hermano were overpowered jokes, they weren't associated with any quest, and there was no reward for defeating them either. They have since been moved to the Secret World. |-|Future Earth= *Back flipping out of any NPC's Spirit Splash leaves the boss frozen until they are defeated. |-|Tournament of Power= Notes * The fusion of Kale and Caulifla can be prevented by killing one of them whilst they are in a "frozen" state (a state where they are unresponsive to damage or nearby players). *Krillin's 'Taioken' or 'Solar Flare' is one of the two moves in the game that cannot be acquired by players but can be used by NPCs, the other being the 'Useless Beam', also seen in the T.O.P. *T.O.P NPCs may be seen using a very curious attack against their "pair", a short beam that deals no damage, doesn't push characters through , has no charge time and comes in a variety of colors, the 'Useless Beam'. It was probably made so players wouldn't get randomly hit by damaging attacks from NPCs they haven't aggravated. |-|Secret World= Notes *Friaza's quest is the most EXP rewarding quest in the entire game, at 99.999.999 EXP reward. *Gogeta uses Final Kamehameha, however, that is his potara counterpart's variant of kamehameha, Gogeta's is Big Bang Kamehameha. **Gogeta doesn't have his signature move, Stardust Breaker. However, its probably because the attack doesn't deal damage, but rather purifies the target. *The Secret World is a very efficient way of getting up to level 400, since all the quests are very rewarding and fairly easy when done in a team **The 'Cell & Ginyu' quest used to be broken, this was because the quest asked you to defeat an NPC named "Cell", though only "Perfect Cell" spawns in the area. As of the 10/14/18 update, this issue has been fixed. |-| Gallery = Earth NPC Gallery File:9.png|Gorilla File:8.png|Bear File:7.png|Shielded Tank File:6.png|Red Ribbon Gunner File:5.png|Tank File:4.png|Red Ribbon Soldier File:30.png|Evil Namek File:3.png|Black Scorpion File:29.png|Evil Crane Student File:28.png|Evil Majin File:27.png|Evil Saiyan (SSJ) File:26.png|Evil Saiyan File:24.png|Yeti File:25.png|Galactic Patrol File:23.png|Purple Fighter File:22.png|Kick Boxer File:21.png|Chi Expert File:20.png|Android Prototype S File:Scorpion.png|Scorpion File:19.png|Android Prototype B File:18.png|Android Prototype A File:17.png|Alien File:16.png|Saibared File:15.png|Saibablue File:14.png|Saibaman File:13.png|Kung Fu Master File:12.png|Corrupt Officer File:11.png|Brute File:10.png|Thug File:Snake.png|Snake Bandicam 2019-07-18 23-10-41-967.jpg|Imperfect Cell bandicam 2019-07-18 23-24-09-194.jpg|Universal Champion bandicam 2019-07-18 23-32-20-279.jpg|Android 18 bandicam 2019-07-18 23-33-05-068.jpg|Android 17 Namek NPC Gallery File:6584F2A1-E5D7-4AD5-8420-5E57D9B7E78F.png|Rouge Namek File:36719A3F-F697-4B53-9DDF-92903E5E01D6.png|Recruit Frieza Soldier File:FA24C536-8363-456A-A446-83D2ED55CECE.png|Frieza Soldier File:681D8CAC-1B79-4455-9BF3-19640D578B31.png File:7ED4872B-1FF6-4BBE-9777-3FC797DE378C.png File:01A7C602-E0DC-4C36-8FBA-7DC866E44CEA.png File:2F5A8021-BE23-4335-B00C-D93A98CFF4CD.png File:4A83FF39-25D7-493A-8903-06E4D0034FE9.png File:E4848C2B-EB52-42BF-9715-C1EE09963B29.png|Strong Frost Demon Big_Rock.PNG.png|Big Rock bandicam 2019-07-19 00-06-33-621.jpg|Captain Ginyu Space NPC Gallery File:Zentian.png| File:Yardrat.png| File:Ssj3.png| File:Ssj2.png| File:Orioidian.png| File:Oriodian.png| File:Namek_captain.png| File:Kaioken.png| File:Kachukian.png| File:Gorgolian.png| File:Gorgolian_captain.png|Gorgolian Elite File:Frieza_soldier.png| File:Fishdude.png|Fishmanian File:Femi.png| File:Evil_Namekian.png|Evil Namekian File:Big_asteroid.png|Big Asteroid File:Android_thing.png|Zentarian Android Future NPC Gallery RobloxScreenShot20190302 130925136.png|Namek-Human Fusion RobloxScreenShot20190302_131727234.png|Mystic User Secret World NPC Gallery ToP NPC Gallery Notes * All instances of Android 17 cannot be hit by auto-combo moves (i.e. Spirit Bomb Sword, Power Impact, etc) and cannot be stun locked after being guard broken. Android 17 can be hit by non-AC moves (i.e. Meteor Crash, TS Molotov, etc), but he will not be stun locked during the attack and will continue punching. * One of the Super Elite Frieza Soldier's heads are not attached to its body and will lay on the floor. This doesn't effect the enemy's attack, but the health of the NPC is on the head this does make it hard to know when it's going to die. The head itself does not have a hit box, so the player is unable to attack or damage the head Category:Gameplay Category:NPC